A Wedding to Remember
by XyKPfan
Summary: Weddings are one of the biggest milestones in a person's life. Its a wonderful moment and a memory that's to last many lifetimes. Today is Team Possible's wedding. But what will happen when someone makes an unexpected visit to the ceremony? COMPLETE
1. Wedding Crashers

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Here's the Three-Shot I promised you for spring. I'll make it brief and just shut up now so you can read but I must do the disclaimer.

I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. My OC's are not in this.

* * *

The officiator of Team Possible's wedding stood behind the lectern adjusting his tie. He wiped his forehead as he felt sweat trickle down his face.

'_The hottest day of the year and they choose to have an outside wedding,'_ he thought to himself.

He looked up to see the groom walking unsteadily towards the pulpit, his escorts behind him.

He smirked to himself as he thought about the youth.

Young Ronald Stoppable.

As he looked over the youth, he noticed how he was no longer the little boy he knew in high school.

He was a man.

Even if his Bar Mitzvah certificate said he was, he surely didn't act like a man when he was 16. Nor did he act like a man during that whole 'musclemen ring' saga in his freshmen year, but he did turn around.

Thinking about Ron slowly brought his attention to the bride.

Yes sir. Kim Possible.

He shook his head as he thought about the couple. He'd never thought he'd seen the day.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable getting married.

Sure, they're at the altar now but what about all those years ago? It took them so long to even become a couple. They were so blind back then. Of course, he knew they'd figure it out sooner or later. He was actually proud that they finally realized how they truly felt for one another. He knew the two a long time and had secretly hoped that they would one day get together. He'd never tell anyone, but he had been rooting for them since the day they met.

As the officiator continued to examine Ron, he noticed how his hands were shaking and how, in the few moments he had been there, he had begun pacing.

In all his life, he'd never seen Ron so nervous. What was it about weddings that put people in this state?

He was about to say something to encourage the youth when the band began to play _Because You Loved Me_, signaling everyone to get ready.

It was time.

The officiator straightened his yarmulke as the ceremony began.

* * *

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

_I inexplicably made it on the football team._

_I took out two powerful alien invaders who tried to take over the world._

_I got into college._

_I got into the same college as Kim._

_I even asked Mr. Dr. P for Kim's hand in marriage and didn't get blasted off into a black hole!_

_I can do this!_

_Remember what Kim told me._

_Nothing's Unstoppable for a Stoppable. Nothing's Unstoppable for a Stoppable. Nothing's Unstoppable for a Stoppable._

…

_Oh God, I can't do this! This is stoppable for a Stoppable!_

Ron paced back and forth as he tried to reassure himself that this was something he could in fact do. In just a few short moments, he will be marrying his best friend and the girl of his dreams—Kim Possible.

Man, how he was a lucky guy. Kim Possible. The greatest, most beautiful, most badical woman in the world.

And she picked him!

She could probably have any guy she wanted and she picked him! Ron Stoppable! Type B personality, procrastinating, overreacting, bumbling, doubtful Ron Stoppable!

Why? He still didn't know. But he did know that he loved her. He wanted to do something special for her and this wedding was definitely the highest bill on the chart.

He knew they were ready when he bought the ring. He knew they were ready when he proposed. Heck, he knew that morning they were ready. But, why all of sudden did all that confidence go out the window when he arrived at the church?

Ron's thoughts were interrupted as the band began to play the song he and Kim had picked out and as Britina began to sing.

It was time.

Ron took one large breath as he looked up at the double doors of the church entrance. Felix and Wade gave him a pat on the shoulder.

It was time. Finally, it was time.

* * *

The bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle.

First came Monique, the Maid of Honor, then there was Tara and Josh, then Hope and Jason, Amelia and Ned. Ron shuddered as he thought about the couple. Picky Amelia with Ned? Marcella and Howard came next, and then finally Jessica and Steve.

Ron noticed that Bonnie wasn't there.

_Guess she couldn't make it. Oh well. Kim would've killed me if she found out I talked Bonnie into coming anyway. So I guess this is for the best._

Ron also noticed that Yori wasn't there. It saddened him that she didn't come, even though she previously told him she wasn't coming to the wedding when he sent her the invitation.

After the bridesmaids came down, Ron saw little Hana come down the aisle spreading a path of purple and white flowers on ground. He saw a flash coming from the groom's family section and knew that his parents had taken a picture.

After Hana, Rufus was seen walking down the aisle holding a small pillow with two large rings on them. The little guy appeared to be having a difficult time as he walked down the aisle, almost tripping over a small pebble. He began grumbling to himself but Ron didn't pay him any heed as the music the band was playing started to change and he gazed back up at the church.

Everyone's eyes turned to the church doors to see Kim and James Possible. They began to walk as the band began playing _I'm Your Angel_.

Ron took this moment to drink in the sight of his bride.

Kim was wearing a strapless, diamond white, taffeta bridal gown. The gown was fully lined with a crinoline petticoat slip, and was designed in boned bodice with hand-beaded crystal. It had ruffles in the back and a semi-cathedral length train.

On her hands, Kim wore diamond white, satin bridal, full opera length gloves, and the veil covering her face was fingertip length. Her hair was in elegant upcurls. The sides were placed up, and curls were swept around to shape the top of her head. On the back of her head, twists were placed at the base of the style and swept up to create definition, and were continued up to the curls. One strand, though, hung loosely in front of her face, but it only complimented her more.

It was a breathtaking sight. Plain and simple she was gorgeous. She looked like an angel to Ron. A beautiful, beautiful angel surrounded by elegant white. Even under her veil Ron could see her smile.

Ron felt as if his heart was going to come right out of his chest. He feverishly began wiping the palms of his hands against his suit. He began pulling on his collar and closed his eyes.

_I can do this._

_Nothing's Unstoppable for a Stoppable._

_Nothing's Unstoppable for a Stoppable._

Ron felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he saw his soon to be father-in-law, James Possible, looking down at him. He had a wide grin on his face as he bowed his head at Ron. He mouthed the words "Take Care of my Kimmie-cub" while Ron mouthed back "With My Life."

James Possible gave him another nod as he hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead, before shaking Ron's hand and reporting back to his seat.

The officiator adjusted his glasses as he began.

"Who gives this woman away to be wed?"

James Possible stood up.

"Her mother and I do," he said before he sat back down, a tear flowing down his proud face.

Ron furrowed his brow in confusion as looked back up towards the officiator. His eyes went wide as the older man began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

"Um, excuse me?"

The officiator sighed as he looked at the young man.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Barkin…Wha-What are you doing here?" Ron asked less than eloquently.

"I'm the officiator of the wedding, Stoppable," The former lieutenant sighed.

"No, Rabbi Katz was supposed to see over our wedding, right KP?"

Kim gave her husband-to-be a solid nod as she looked up at the broad-shouldered man. She too was confused that their former vice principal was here but refused to say anything until after they were wed. Of course Ron would interrupt, though.

"Affirmative, Stoppable. Rabbi Katz _was _supposed to be the original officiator. However, Katz attended a wedding last night in which an unfortunate incident took place. Apparently old man Katz while attempting to do some new moves failed to noticed the broken glass that the groom smashed before Mitzvah tantz was declared."

Kim gasped. Her hand to her breast, she gawked at Barkin. Ron began to speak.

"Is he okay?"

"Affirmative. A sprained back and a fractured rib isn't enough to put the man out."

Again gasping, Kim's eyes fluttered.

"Is he…"

"Yes Possible, he's okay. He should back on his feet in a few months."

"What about Kim's pastor? Pastor Davis was our backup?"

"Ah, the pastor. Apparently the workload of the church was too much for him."

"What?"

"You mean he had a heart attack?"

"Affirmative. The church contacted me last night and told me to fill in."

"But wait…"

"Stoppable, quit your whining and hush up. Do you want to get married or not?"

Kim and Ron shared a worried glance at Barkin's rashness.

"Yes, we do but…"

"Alright then."

Clearing his throat, Barkin began again.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…"

"Are you wearing a yarmulke?"

Sighing once more, Barkin looked towards the young man.

"I thought it was a called a kippah?" Kim asked her soon to be husband.

"It has a variety of names. Kippah, Yarmulke, Kappel. Why are you wearing one Mr. B?"

"Your Rabbi thought I should. Something about combining the faiths."

After a moments silence, Barkin starts again.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Again, Barkin is cut off as an explosion is heard. Not long after that does the ground begin to shake, causing a few people a fall out of their seats. Rufus dropped the pillow he held and scurried up Ron's leg and into his pants pocket. Kim and Ron maintained their balance until the shaking stopped.

Shortly after the shaking, another explosion is heard as church Kim had exited out just moments ago began to collapse. Kim and Ron looked up to see one hundred foot tall robotic dinosaur standing atop the now ruined church.

The hood opens up to reveal Dr. Drakken, Motor Ed, and Shego looking down at the ceremony.


	2. The Wedding Must Go On

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Drakken asked as he stared down at the shocked and terrified faces below.

"Whoa, cuz. You seriously trashed this party. Seriously."

Shego says nothing but shakes her head as she looks on at the display disdainfully. Apparently riding in the same vehicle as Motor Ed did more than upset her.

Kim gawked at the display. This so was not happening!

Ron just stared at the three villains in total shock.

"Dude! You just destroyed a church! You are so going to go to Hell!"

Drakken ignored his remark as he looked down at Kim.

"So! We meet again, Kim Possible! And you! Whose name is unimportant and continues to escape me til' this day…You know who you are!"

"Aww, man! That's not even right! I know you know my name!"

"Well I won't have to for much longer now would I?"

Still gawking at the display, Kim shook her head as she stared Drakken down.

"No. No. No way. This is so not happening."

"Something wrong?"

"I know you didn't just crash my wedding!"

Drakken began looking at his surroundings.

"Is that what this is? I thought this was some kind of family reunion?"

"Yo, cuz! They've got food!" Motor Ed exclaimed as he looked down at the buffet table right in front of the destroyed building.

Kim began shaking with rage. She could not believe this was happening!

Ron saw the look on her face and the shivering vibrations against her skin and dress. He immediately tried to calm her down. But urging went on deaf ears as Kim continued to stare at Drakken.

"Uh, KP…"

"I cannot believe this!"

"KP…"

"My wedding! You just crashed my wedding!"

"Kim…" Ron began tugging on her dress, though it when unnoticed by Kim.

"This is a new low, even for you Drakken!"

"Kim…"

"And just where is Global Justice? Betty is so in for it after this!"

"Kim…"

"I told them to surveillance every inch of this area. They're supposed to be surrounding the place! Where the hell are they?"

"Kim!"

"Damn it, Drakken! You couldn't take over the world some other day?"

"Kim!" Ron grasped Kim firmly by her shoulders as he spun her around to face him.

Kim's anger instantly melted away as she covered her mouth. She quickly closed her eyes as she began to say a silent prayer of forgiveness.

Drakken looked down at the young woman.

"Well let me enlighten you, Miss Possible. You see…"

"Ugh, will you get on with it already?" Shego said as she cast a scornful look at her boss.

Drakken seemed hurt by his sidekick's remark, but shook it off as he looked back towards his nemesis.

"Very well, then. Ed, send out my minions!"

Motor Ed looked at his cousin in confusion.

"What?"

"My minions! Send out my minions!"

"Minions?"

Drakken sighed.

"The big bulky men that were dressed in red."

"Oh! _Those_ minions!"

"Yes, Ed. Work with me here."

"Let's rock on! HEEY YEAH!" Motor Ed cried as he pressed a control on his robotic monster. Soon, a lower compartment right by the beast's belly opened up, revealing a legion of Drakken's henchmen.

"Attack!"

The burly men ran out of the machine and straight towards the ceremony.

"Great Neptune's Gills! Dive! Dive! Dive!" Mr. Barkin cried out as he hid behind the lectern.

Loud screams were heard as people started scrambling and running around at the sudden interruption to the ceremony.

A group of about seven of Drakken's henchmen rushed toward Kim and Ron.

"Oh, this is so not happening," Kim said as she knocked the first two with a solid right, and then a left.

"Mr. B," Ron called as he kicked one of the goons full on in the stomach.

Mr. Barkin slowly peeked out from behind lectern to see the young couple fighting and shooting glances in his direction all at the same time.

"Mr. B, this is still a wedding."

"Marry us, Mr. Barkin," Kim said as she hit another man that rushed in her direction.

Mr. Barkin's eyes snapped opened as he looked at the two. Could they be serious?"

"Mr. Barkin!"

That told him his answer.

Warily, standing up, Mr. Barkin and began reading the scriptures.

"We are gathered here today to unite Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Eugene Stoppable…" Barkin was cut off as one of Drakken's henchmen was thrown in his direction, missing for the mere reason because he ducked. Barkin cowered on the floor as he continued reading.

"…in holy matrimony. Marriage is never to be taken lightly but to…"

"Mr. Barkin, speed it along, please. I wanna be married before I put a serious hurting on Drakken for ruining this for me," Kim said as she dodged an assault from one of the large men. Grabbing his arm, she threw him over her head towards Ron, who kicked him and sent him flying towards the gigantic robot where Drakken made his entrance.

"Go, Mr. B!"

Barkin began feverishly turning pages as he started again.

"Ronald Eugene Stoppable, do you take Kimberly Anne Possible to be your lawfully wedded wife; to live together after God's ordinance in the state of holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ron said as he dodged an assault from one of Drakken's henchmen.

"And do you, Kimberly Anne Possible…"

"I do, I do," Kim said as she kicked one of Drakken's goons in the face, not giving Barkin a chance to finish his sentence.

"Um…ub…Marriage is not only an honorable state created by God, but…"

"Mr. Barkin!" they screamed in unison.

"Um, ub…um…the couple will now exchange their vows!" Mr. Barkin screamed as he hid behind the lectern again.

"Kim," Ron called out.

Kim swung at the goon she was currently battling and threw him in Ron's direction, where he caught him and threw him in another direction. They backed up against each other as they were once again surrounded.

"Kim, I consider myself so lucky to have met you in my life," he said as he kicked another one of the men, "I cherish every moment I have ever had with you, even when we were just best friends. I value you more than anything and I will always be willing to sacrifice anything for you. Til this day I still don't understand why you picked me. You could've had any guy you wanted and you picked me…"

Ron was cut off as one henchman took a swing at him, but he avoided it by ducking and punched him firmly in the stomach when he resurfaced.

"…Kim, you are the greatest, most beautiful, most badical woman in the world. I love you Kimberly Anne Possible and I will try my best to give you the life you deserve as your husband."

Kim grunted as she dodged two of her pursuer's attacks, before jumping in the air and doing a split, shoving her three and a half inch heels in their gut. After that, she tried her best to tell Ron her vow, even though she wasn't looking directly at him.

"Ron, I can't thank God enough for putting you in my life," she said as she deflected another attack from the goon, kicking him soon afterwards.

"I can't thank him enough for keeping you in my life all those times I had selfishly abandoned you in high school. When I left you in the closet during the spirit week dance; when I continued my date with Josh after you saved my life and made you cry; and even when I completely abandoned you when I got caught up in that stupid food chain issue and fell for that…that…thing…"

Ron could hear the hurt and pain in Kim's voice and he really wanted to comfort her, but his hands were full as he fought off one assault after another as the goons kept coming.

"Ron, I felt so foolish back then and even regret it til this day. But with you, I have found self-redemption and I am so thankful to have you in my life. You have always been by my side and have never let me down, not to mention the fact that you saved my life countless times, including at graduation when you destroyed those Lordwardian freaks who planned to hold me as a trophy for their victory on conquering Earth, which they failed to do thanks to you. You provide a balance to my ambitious nature and have always had faith in me even when I didn't have faith in myself. I love you, Ronald Stoppable and I will also try my best to give you more than the life you deserve as your wife."

Ron smiled. However, it was short lived as he her grunt in pain. He kicked the goon he was presently fighting and turned around to see Kim skidding across the ground.

Immediately, he was at her side. He gently helped her stand up.

"Are you alright, KP?"

Kim began rubbing her head. When she opened her eyes she nearly screamed once she saw her dress.

It was ruined.

The diamond white gown now had grass stains all around the front, while the lower front part of her dress was completely torn off from when the goon pushed her as he stepped on her dress, revealing the slip under it and her beautiful, long, muscular legs. In fact, the only part of Kim's dress that wasn't completely ruined was the top, where the strapless dress formed a sort of heart shape as it continued down to her waist, and the train, which was still its full semi-cathedral length.

If Kim wasn't so angry, she would have screamed from embarrassment.

"My gown!"

Ron didn't even try to calm down his fiancée as she punched and kicked down every one of Drakken's goons who either attacked her, or looked at her longer than they were supposed to. In fact, he took the liberty upon himself to pummel anyone who he caught looking at his fiancée longer than they were supposed to as well. It didn't take long for Kim and Ron to incapacitate every one of Drakken's goons from that point on.

"Narg! No fair!" Drakken said as he began stomping around.

"Honestly, you can't say you didn't expect this," Shego said as she lazily put her hands behind her head.

Kim and Ron looked back towards the podium.

"Mr. Barkin!"

The former Lieutenant warily peered over the lectern as he tried to finish reading the scriptures so he could go home.

"Um…um…the rings?"

Rufus slowly got out of Ron's pants pocket as he walked behind the lectern and held the two rings up towards the older man.

"Not to me! Give it to them!"

Rufus scowled, mumbling something under his breath that only Ron could understand as he walked away from the broad shouldered man. That was soon replaced by fear when one of Drakken's henchmen was flown in his direction, causing him to scream and cower to the ground, which caused the rings the fly off the pillow and into the air, where Kim and Ron both caught them after knocking out their adversary.

"Mr. B, go!"

Mr. Barkin frantically flipped through the scriptures.

"Um…um…with this ring, I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods…"

As Mr. Barkin read and Ron and Kim repeated after him, Darkken continued to argue with Shego.

"Shego, my plan's falling apart. Kim Possible's winning!"

"And you're surprised?"

"For once, could you be the least bit supportive in what I do?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Drakken found himself grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Shego, please!"

"Alright, fine. But I'm doing this only because I haven't had a good fight in four years."

Leaping out of the machine, Shego somersaulted down towards the ceremony landing like a cat between Barkin and the couple.

"We've got some unfinished business, Kimmie."

"This is low. Even for you, Shego."

A wide grin spread across Barkin's face as he saw Shego standing there before him.

"So, Miss Go…you…uh…you came back to…"

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself there, Stevie. I'm here strictly on business," she said as she powered up and her fists began to glow.

"Good lord, she's one of them!" Barkin barked once he saw Miss Go's hand enveloped in green plasmic energy.

"I'm one of what?"

"I think he's referring to those aliens who crashed our graduation just like you guys just crashed our wedding," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"And you better believe you're gonna pay for that," Kim said taking a battle stance.

"This should be interesting," Shego said as she did the same.


	3. All's Well that Ends Well

As the battle between Kim and Shego continued, Motor Ed busied himself with some of the refreshments that were on the table. There was a small tug on his leg and he looked down to see Hana looking up at him with her shining almond eyes.

"Well hey there cute little dudette. Ha, what's your name?"

A small smile appeared on Hana's face as she pointed at the muscular man.

"Boom."

"Boom? Hm…weird name. But then again I suppose skinny little dude Red hangs out with does too."

"Boom." She repeated.

"Aww, little Boom's so cute." Motor Ed then made the mistake of putting his hand in front of Hana's face. Needless to say, the little three year old, having displayed her incredible strength before as a baby, picked up the 225 lb man with one hand and threw him into the buffet table. Grumbling to himself, Motor Ed picked himself up off the floor before taking out a mirror from his back pocket. A single strand of hair was separated from the "business" portion of the Motor Ed's hair. His face instantly heated up as he was filled with rage.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH THE MULLET!"

Breaking the leg of one of the chairs, he began approaching the small child.

"That's it Boomie, you're going back to the nursery. Seriously!"

"Stay away from my sister!" Ron tackled the tanned man to the ground, causing Hana to giggle in delight.

* * *

Shego charged at Kim and the two began to trade blows once more. Shego threw Kim a punch, but she blocked it, countering with a kick, but Shego dodged it. The two women kicked, punched, dodged, almost throughout the whole ceremony. Shego launched another punch in Kim's direction, but she dodged it by flipping backwards. Kim then proceeded to do a leg sweep, but Shego caught it just as she shot her leg towards her. All of a sudden, a huge smile appeared on Kim's face. Shego wondered what was going through her head as she held her foot. It was then, that Kim twirled her body into a full barrel roll as Shego continued to hold onto her foot. All Shego could say was "WHA..." when one of Kim's 3" heels caught her in the chin.

Shego wobbled as she almost lost her balance. She turned back to see Kim grinning evilly at her, one that would make her proud had this not been in this battle. Shego caught two more kicks. One to the face and another to her gut. This time, Shego did lose her balance as she was sent crashing into one of the tables that were prepared outside.

Ron and Motor Ed continued to wrestle until the latter of the two gave Ron a solid kicked to the mouth. Ron staggered back in pain, wiping the blood he felt on his bottom lip.

He was about to charge at him again, when Kim caught him by the shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. We need to hurry and get married so I can send Drakken and his entourage airborne."

Ron nodded his head in understanding. Together, the two called out to their former vice principal, who was currently hiding behind the lectern like he had since the whole fight began.

"Mr. Barkin!"

Again, the broad-shouldered man slowly peeked out from behind the lectern. Warily getting to his feet, he began once more.

"K-Kimberly and Ronald's marriage…brings t-together…n-not only two beings but…"

As Barkin read to Kim and Ron once more, Drakken began stomping his feet, much like a child who throws a tantrum when things don't go their way.

"Narrg! This isn't fair!"

"You're telling me! I'm the one who has the purple bruise on my face the size of a walnut," Shego exclaimed as approached her boss, "I'm done! You can finish this stupid plan on your own!"

"Shego!"

It was then that Motor Ed slid himself right between Drakken and Shego.

"Whoa! She-Babe, I'm all for dissing Cousin Drewby. Seriously.…"

"What?"

"Hey, maybe you and I could…you know catch a movie or somethin'?"

"Yeah, I don't think so," she said as she pushed passed him.

"C'mon, Shego. This is love I'm feeling, seriously."

"And this, is ouch!" She flared up her hand and hit Motor Ed squarely in the chest knocking to the ground immediately.

"Whoo-hoo! Man, I love a babe that can have a bone and snap it too!" He said as he began playing air guitar.

"What did you just say?"

"Will you two stop it for like two seconds? I am trying to bring Kim Possible to her doom!" Drakken screamed at the top of his lungs. He began musing over his situation, when suddenly, a light bulb clicked off in his head and he quickly made his way to the top of the robotic creature his cousin had built for him.

Mr. Barkin started to feel his heartbeat return to normal when he realized he was almost done with his job. He only had one more line after this.

"…and may your commitment for one another be…"

But just as before, Barkin was cut off as the ground once again began vibrating. Kim scowled as she turned around to see what the mad scientist was doing now.

The hundred foot mechanical reptile that destroyed Team Possible's wedding no longer stood above the destroyed church building. In its place, was a twenty five foot death ray that fired a 5"/38 caliber round.

"Haha! Yes! My latest dooms ray! And I get to test it out on you, Kim Possible!"

Kim felt her blood pressure rising as she continued to stare at the demented man. Grabbing Ron's hand, she spun around and faced the military war veteran once more.

"Mr. Barkin go!"

Barkin frantically flipped through the scriptures.

"Um…um…by the power vested in me…"

Drakken began pressing buttons, pulling more switches, and turned one more knob. The machine gave an unearthly groan as a pale yellow beam emitted from the nozzle of the ray and shot down towards the couple. Both dodged it, Ron simply jumping out of the way, while Kim back flipped away.

"…And by the commitment you have made to each other…"

Drakken fired five more beam towards the couple, all missing as they continued to dodge the attacks. That's when six of Drakken's henchmen decided it was time for them to get up off the ground and fight, surrounding Kim and Ron within seconds, completely oblivious to the beams being fired by their employer's ray.

"…I now present you "husband and wife…"

Charging towards Kim, one of the henchmen caught a solid kick to the chin as Kim did a backwards flip.

"YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!" Barkin shrieked as he dove behind the lectern once more.

Kim caught the punch that was thrown at her. Grabbing his wrist, she flung the burly man over her shoulder, knocking down two other the henchmen as Ron caught the kick that was launched in his direction and threw that henchman and knocked down two other henchmen as well. Turning around to face each other, the two embraced as their lips met in a blissful moment. Feeling a presence behind them, they snapped their heads back and offered a simultaneous kick in the gut to both Shego and Motor Ed, sending each crashing into the fence that surrounded the church.

Hearing the moans and groans of his workers filled Drakken with a rage that only Kim Possible could cause.

"Narg! Kim Possible, you have foiled my plans for the last time!"

"Oh I don't think so," she said as she slipped her hand around Ron's waist, "Check the name, Drakken. I'm a Stoppable now. And you are so not getting away with crashing my wedding."

"Oh? And you intend to stop me?"

Kim shook her head.

"Oh, not me."

"Him." Ron answered as he pointed to Drakken's machine.

Drakken's face scrunched up in confusion before looking towards the panel on the side of his ray gun. He gasped when he saw that it was opened. Moments later a small little rodent appeared out of it.

"The pink weasel thing!"

"Hrk, Hello!" Rufus said as he waved a small paw to the blue man.

"Nnnnnnnng! Get out of there!"

"Hrk, Okay!" The naked mole rat reached down into the panel and disconnected a blue and red cable, before joining the blue one to and orange cable, and the red one to a green cable. Then he clambered up out of the panel before waving at Drakken for the final time.

"Bye-Bye," he said as he made his way down the large machine.

"What's he blabbering about?" Drakken said as he began scratching his head once more. He then took note of the crossed wires before letting out a fearful and almost inaudible "Mommy…" which was soon proceeded by the explosion of his latest and very expensive doomsday device.

* * *

"You think you're all that but you're not!" Drakken screamed as he, Shego, and Motor Ed were put in a police van.

"Well, that was a battle I could've live without," Kim said as she crossed her arms. She felt an arm snake around her waist.

"You gotta admit, KP, this was a pretty awesome wedding. You know, without the fighting, and the ray, and the destroying of the church."

Suddenly, Kim felt something soft and mushy hit her face. She opened her mouth in shock as she tried to wipe the wedding cake out of her eyes.

"Oops," Jim and Tim said in unison.

"You Tweebs!"

"Gotta go," the twin brother's said as they ran away from their enraged sister.

Ron saw Kim shaking and he put his hands to her shoulders and began rubbing them.

"Don't worry about it, KP. I'm sure it was just…" He didn't get to finish his statement as he felt something hit the back of his head.

It was only a matter of time before a full food-fight broke out throughout the area.

* * *

Ron took his hand and stroked it against Kim's face, bringing the icing to his lips and licking it off his finger.

"You know this has been one interesting day, KP," he said as he put his hand to her face again. She slapped it away.

"Eww! Ron, stop it! But I guess your right about one thing," she said with a sigh.

"Hey, least it's something we can tell our kids. Something to remember."

"I can't believe they ruined my wedding. And my gown! This thing was new!" She held up her hands, then dropped them in frustration and sighed.

"Let's get out of here, Ron."

"We can't leave, Kim."

"Yeah, we can. I don't think anyone would mind. Besides, the bride and groom usually leave before everyone else."

"No, I mean, we haven't even had the reception yet. We haven't eaten any food or made any toasts, or danced. We didn't even cut the cake."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I think the cake's already been taken care of," she said as she took her finger and stroked some of the baked good that was on his face off.

"But KP, what about the…"

"We'll order in," she said as she made her way over to the limo parked outside.

"So, we going to Bueno Nacho?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not going anywhere dressed like this!" She pointed to her spoiled dress for emphasis.

"So…we're going to a hotel?"

"Global Justice."

"I thought you said…"

"They've seen me at my worst, Ronnie. I meant what I said earlier. I'm giving Betty a piece of my mind."

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sorry it took so long.

Anyway, thanks to all who read and reviewed! And don't forget to Keep on Rocking!

XyKPfan


End file.
